


Eggs

by I_am_Eli



Series: My name is Alexander, and I believe we've met [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amputee John Laurens, Blind Maria Reynolds, Crossdressing Marquis de Lafayette, Deaf Alexander Hamilton, Dyslexic Hercules Mulligan, Foster Care, Gen, Mute Aaron Burr, Reincarnation, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: The next morning. Reunions between Alexander and people from his past life.
Relationships: George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: My name is Alexander, and I believe we've met [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Eggs

Alexander couldn’t decide whether he wanted to punch Burr in the face or hug him. Which were pretty common mixed emotions for him.

**_You’re here,_ ** Alex signed, as if that much wasn’t obvious.

**_I’m here._ **

**_How many other people are here? Or is it just you, me, John and Washington?_ ** Alex asked.

**_That’s a bit difficult to answer,_ ** Aaron said honestly. 

**_How? How on earth is that hard to answer?_ ** Alex signed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the boy. Someone tapped his shoulder.

**_It’s because we don’t know,_ ** George signed.  **_We have theories. Just nothing concrete. We have to wait for them to get their memories theirselves. But, yes, there are three others that we’re sure of. Two of which live in this house. As well as another that we’re almost positive of the identity of._ **

**_There’s more?_ ** Alex signed, giving George an incredulous look.  **_How? What are the odds of that happening? Especially with so many of us._ **

**_Slim. The odds are slim. Yet here we are,_ ** George signed.  **_I take it you want to meet them, but you’ll have to wait until the morning. They don’t get enough sleep as is._ **

Alex nodded, though he was slightly disappointed. He wanted to meet these mysterious people from his past but… George was right. He wouldn’t keep them from their sleep.

**_For now, you should go to bed, and we’ll discuss some things in the morning,_ ** George signed.  **_Aaron will show you your room._ **

**_Is Jack coming?_ ** Alex signed.

**_You mean John? No. No he’s not. I believe he and I need to have a little conversation._ **

Alex felt something cold settle into the pit of his stomach. But this was George. George wouldn’t hurt John, especially since he’s only a child. He wouldn’t dare. And yet…

**_You won’t_ ** \- He paused for a second, wondering how he was going to phrase this.  **_You won’t hurt him, right?_ **

**_No, Alex,_ ** George said. He looked sad, but also slightly tired, like he had had to tell this to too many people already.  **_I won’t hurt him. I don’t hurt the children in my care._ **

Alex nodded, relieved, though he was still wary.

**_Now, why don’t you let Aaron show you to your room._ **

Alex nodded again, following Aaron upstairs. The hallway leading to all the bedrooms, unlike the outside of the house, was painting a nice powder blue with a white trim. The floorboards were dark mahogany. There were picture frames hanging from the walls, neat and matching, save for the faces that took up the frame. Most of them were pictures of teenagers, others small children, though the ones of small children looked significantly older. Alex decided not to inquire about them.

Alex was amazed over how many pictures there were. Many of them were photos of teenagers, newly-turned adults, donned in cap and gown. Others were school photos, wearing nice clothes, stunning smiles stretched across their faces. They all looked different- all of them different races, different genders. In a few of the graduation photos the children had sunglasses and white canes, and Alex thought he saw hearing aids on a few of the children’s ears. But there was one similarity - they all looked happy, and they all looked healthy. Alex thought he would like it here. 

Aaron led him to a room with a door that was painted bright red. Next to the room was another door painted an alarming green colour, and next to that, bright pink. All of the doors had signs hanging from them. On Alex’s door was the name “Jacques Marie- Preferred name: Jaqui. She/her”. On the door next to his, “Joshua Lawrence - Preferred name: John. He/him”. 

**_Jaqui just went off to college,_ ** Aaron explained.  **_The signs are basically there just in case there are any accidents. A lot of us have health problems, so the signs are basically to let the paramedics know the proper names and pronouns and such. Or if we have visitors._ **

**_Makes sense,_ ** Alex signed.  **_That’s… a lot of signs._ **

**_Not really,_ ** Aaron signed.  **_There are only five of us here - six, now that you’re here. There may be more kids here next month, or the month after that. George and Martha are kinda the system’s go-to when it comes to fast placements for troubled kids. That extra sign over there, the neon green one, that’s George and Martha’s. If you need anything, go to them._ **

**_Got it,_ ** Alex signed.  **_Burr, how do you know sign language?_ ** Alex asked the question that had been nagging him since coming here. 

**_I’m mute,_ ** Aaron said.  **_My vocal cords got damaged in a really bad accident when I was little. I’m healed, I just can’t speak properly. I’m in speech therapy, though._ **

**_Got it,_ ** Alex signed. 

**_I’d better let you get to bed,_ ** Aaron signed.  **_Big day tomorrow._ **

**_Right,_ ** Alex signed.  **_Goodnight, Aaron. And thanks._ **

**_It’s no problem, Alex._ **

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Alex woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch, sitting up quickly and scrambling away, only relaxing when he realised it was just John. Aaron was behind him, leaning against the doorway.

John was saying something, but it was all lost to Alex, nothing more than a warped mess. Aaron waved his hand, drawing his attention.

**_He’s asking if you’re okay,_ ** Aaron translated.

Alex turned to John and nodded. John looked relieved. 

**_Martha asked us to come get you for breakfast,_ ** Aaron signed.  **_It’s bacon and eggs. Fruit, too._ **

**_Sounds good,_ ** Alex signed before standing from his bed. He stretched, short, skinny arms rising up above his head, before yawning widely. He saw John snicker. Alex whacked him on the shoulder. 

Downstairs, in the kitchen, there were three children seated at a round wooden table. George and Martha were bustling around the kitchen, alternating between cutting fruit and flipping strips of bacon. There was a pan of fluffy scrambled eggs sitting on the counter, waiting to be plated.

The three children, as seemed to be a common theme in this house, all looked older than Alex. One of the boys, with dark skin and a beanie covering his hair, was knitting what looked like a sweater. He had blue tinted glasses perched on his face. He looked about eleven or twelve.

There was another boy sitting right next to him, slightly lighter than the other boy. The boy had brown, curly hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of his head. The boy was wearing a flowy yellow dress, legs crossed and white sneakers on his feet. He looked to be around eleven as well. 

Beside the boy in the dress was a girl. She had an angular face and soft features, chocolate brown skin and hair curled into tight coils. Her lips were painted a bright red. She looked a bit older than the rest, perhaps thirteen. She was dressed in light blue jeans, a red shirt and converse. She also had sunglasses on her face and a cane leaning against her knee.

**_Hello,_ ** the boy in the dress signed.  **_My name is Paul, but I prefer to go by Lafayette! A pleasure to meet you!_ **

Alex blinked. 

**_You can sign?_ **

Lafayette blinked as well.

**_Why, of course. I learned upon my arrival here a few years ago! It helped me communicate with Aaron, here._ **

**_It’s nice to meet you, Lafayette,_ ** Alex signed. 

_ Wait,  _ Alex thought.  _ No. There’s no way. There’s absolutely no way. _

**_It’s nice to finally see you again, after so many years,_ ** Alex signed, hoping his assumptions were correct. Lafayette looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened, realization dawning on him. 

**_Alexander?_ **

**_The one and only,_ ** Alex signed back. Laf stood up from the table quickly, pulling his old friend into a hug. As he did, just like it had with John and George, all of the memories came back in one fell swoop.

_ Meeting Gilbert. Drinking with Gilbert and John at the tavern. Fighting at Gilbert’s side in the revolution. Letters sent overseas to one of his first friends. The regret he felt when he couldn’t deliver on his promise. _

**_I’m sorry,_ ** Alex said.  **_I’m so sorry._ **

**_It’s all in the past, my friend,_ ** Lafayette signed.  **_All in the past._ ** Alex nodded, pulling his old friend into one final hug before releasing him. Alex glanced at the dress.

**_Different pronouns this time around?_ ** He signed.

**_No, no different pronouns. I merely like dresses,_ ** Lafayette signed.  **_I hope that’s alright. As Jake has made it abundantly clear he’s willing to punch anyone who insults me based on my preferred clothing._ **

**_No, of course not,_ ** Alex signed.  **_No problems from me._ ** He glanced at the other boy, who was still knitting.  **_Did we know him way back when, too?_ **

**_Well, not me,_ ** Lafayette signed.  **_But I believe you knew him._ ** Alex frowned, thinking back. Someone he knew that Lafayette didn’t…

**_Did this friend you never knew happen to be a tailor?_ **

**_Why, I do believe he was,_ ** Lafayette signed, grinning. He said something to the knitting boy, who looked up. They had a short conversation, before Hercules stood from his chair quickly, walking over. He stuck out his hand. Alex shook it. 

_ A mentor figure. Beer. Sewing tips. Stealing cannons… well, a cannon. The pride he felt when he found out everything Hercules had done to help them… _

**_Hey, Hercules,_ ** Alex signed. Hercules winced, before smiling. Alex looked at him questioningly. 

**_He doesn’t go by that anymore,_ ** Lafayette explained.  **_He goes by his name this time around. Jake._ **

**_Of course,_ ** Alex signed.  **_Nice to finally see you again, Jake._ **

**_Great to see you, too,_ ** Jake signed.  **_It’s been far too long._ **

**_I have to ask,_ ** Alex signed.  **_Who’s the girl?_ **

**_The girl,_ ** Aaron said, butting in.  **_Would be Mary Louis._ **

**_I remember George saying something about knowing her identity?_ ** Alex signed.  **_Who do you think she is?_ ** The other three boys suddenly looked very uncomfortable. John, who had just walked into the dining room after helping George and Martha in the kitchen, said something to Hercules. After receiving an answer, he looked rather uncomfortable as well.

**_Who is it?_ ** Alex asked, dreading the answer but needing to know. Lafayette’s shoulders slumped.

**_We believe-_ ** He paused. Winced. 

Aaron cut in, it being obvious that Lafayette wasn’t going to answer. 

**_We think she’s Maria Reynolds._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
